Holding Time
by miss.secret.haven
Summary: Everything that happens always has something to lead to it... what led to this? WARNING: Repost. Review!


Summary: Everything that happens always has something to lead to it... what led to this? 

Author's Note: Ok, so kind of a different fic, it begins out as the present (regular font) and goes into the past (italic font), which leads up to the present time... a little confusing to explain, but you'll understand. This is just a little story, not much to it really, just read it. I wrote more dialogue in this one, I normally focus on description but I thought this would be a nice change, so enjoy:)**

* * *

**

Holding Time

He stood before her, anger penetrating his eyes, "Screw you!" she screamed, furious.

_The chilly afternoon was apparent suddenly as she stepped through the castle doors. She breathed deeply, brining the air to her lungs, savoring the feeling. She smiled, today she would tell him._

_She began at a slow pace but her anxious self got the better of her and she broke of sprinting, towards the lake. Her hair wildly blowing against the wind, her face became flushed quickly, pink slowly creeping up into the apples of her cheeks._

_And then she saw him… He wasn't alone. He was with… her. She stopped dead, watching. He kissed her… she kissed him back. He touched her, fondled her, and caressed her. She could see her whimpering under his fingers, under his lips._

_She let out a gasp, covering her mouth as tears began to form and drop beneath her hazel eyes, trailing down her cheeks. She let out a small cry before she could stop herself._

_He heard her. He turned from the girl and stared straight at her, his eyes filled with horror. "Hermione!" he shouted. It was to late though; she had taken off running back to the castle._

"Don't worry, you will be," he sneered.

_She nearly reached the castle doors before he grasped her arm, holding her back, "stop," he commanded._

"_Get lost!" she screamed, tears streaming down her ghostly pale face._

"_No. We have to talk," he answered and immediately began tugging on her arm, leading her away from the doors._

_She frantically tugged and pulled against him, but it was hopeless, he was a hell of a lot stronger than her. "Let go!" she pleaded angrily._

She glared at him, but her expression dropped, leaving only blankness across her face. "Not anymore," she whispered.

_He released her once they reached his destination: the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. "Now I have to speak to you," he began._

_She pushed him away, "I have nothing I want to hear from you, or say to you. Just leave me alone!"_

"_Now come off it, we were never official or anything! How can you be so angry?" he said firmly, "you were always free to go off with another boy, I never stopped you."_

"_You just don't get it do you?" she nearly shouted._

"_Obviously not," he responded._

"_I didn't want to go off with another boy!" she paused, "I only wanted to go off with you, and I thought you felt the same!"_

"You won't be able to resist, you'll come back to me in the late hours of the night," he said harshly before turning on his heel and disappearing through the corridors.

_This caught him off guard, "oh," was all he could muster up, "I didn't know…"_

"_No kidding! I loved you."_

"_Loved?" he asked, his stomach dropping._

"_Yes… I thought you loved me to, and now I have nothing more to say," she said before turning away from him and sprinting back up towards the castle._

_Before he could realize what she said she had run off. He rubbed his hands on the back of his neck, "shit." He began his walk up to the castle; he needed to talk to her._

_He reached the castle ten minutes later and began his search for her, which wasn't hard; she was sitting silently in the library, her nose deep in a book._

"_I thought I'd find you here," he spoke nearly silent._

_She looked up, her eyes met his, and she stood up suddenly, walking right around him. But he followed her, down to the corridors._

"_Leave me be Malfoy," she said, anger filling her every pore._

"_No," he said, "It's not my fault that I didn't know how you felt. But we were never official; you can't hold it against me."_

"_Really? Watch me," she retorted._

"_Oh stop being such a bitch Hermione!" he spoke, anger now beginning to consume him. She was being ridiculous!_

"Not this time," she said quietly, her voice wavering.

**The End

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review... if you didn't understand the writing style, please let me know... I'll try to fix it or explain it better. Thanks:) 


End file.
